


Too risky offer

by NellisTable



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Deal, M/M, Romance/hurt, more tags, next part with porn, plot without porn, soul for revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:25:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2672000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NellisTable/pseuds/NellisTable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spear of vengeance and  outlaw have something in common. You think not? And what about destroying taste of revenge?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too risky offer

Graves walked in the night forest path already late. The light source was only his weapon, Destiny. He didn‘t fear, but he had a strange feeling, as if someone was watching him. Every step his breath cools and the willies to grow. Strange sounds spread from all sides. But they didn’t by human. It was like a wailing or sobbing.

 _Some ghost of forest or somethin‘?_  He thought and moved on. His cigar faded. _This ain't normal._ He stopped. He whirled and drew his weapon.

,,Who's there?!" He called into forest. The voices didn’t faded away. They steped up the intensity. The smoke crept to his feets. Cold, dark blue smoke swirled around his ankles.

,,Graves... "

,,Damn." There was no point to shoot, he decided to quickly escape. He ran along the forest path, as he could. No light had helped him to see the road. He relied on his senses. Suddenly came upon an obstacle. It was a cold rock that blocked his escape.

,,What the hell!? A wall? Why now?"

,,Graves..." That voice was a few meters away. He had no choice. He drew Destiny and loaded.

,,Whoever ya are...or whatever ya are, distance! Now!" The cold air enveloped his body. Smoke chained his ankles. He wasn‘t able to escape. He fired. Twice. Thrice. Smoke was increasingly denser. It absorbed all shots.

,,I'm not your enemy ... "

,,That told me  lots of people already and how they were sorry." He loaded and fired again. Smoke again absorbed shot and fired electric blue arrow. He landed right next to Graves's head.

,,You don‘t want me to be your enemy. Take down your weapon." He reached into his bag with ammo. Empty. _Shit_. He sighed and leaned Destiny to the ground.

,,What do ya want, spirit? "

,,Make deal with you, Malcolm Graves." From the smoke, came out bright blue figure, dressed like an ancient warrior with three arrows in back. ,,My name is Kalista, the Spear of Vengeance. I am coming to you, Malcolm Graves, make a offer." Arrow vaporized into nothing.

,,Talk spirit."

,,In your soul,  heavy burden. Someone deserves revenge. Someone whom you believed, and he betrayed and nearly killed you."

,,How, do ya know that?" His heart was pounding and he clenched his fist.

,,He was your best friend and also he was your lover. He betrayed you, for his goal. Obtaining magical powers was more important to him than your friendship and love. He threw you into the hands of Aregor Priggs, who tortured you for years. Don’t you desire for meritorious revenge?" Graves could answer immediately, but he was more concerned about how she discovered his past. He leaned against a rock and lit his burned out cigar. He inhaled the aroma of tobacco and breathed gray smoke.

,,That fact, that ya're just a spirit, ya know almost everythin‘ about me. Do ya know how many people I've killed? What is my blood type? Shoe size? Favorite booze?" He chuckled again and breathed tobacco.

,,Aregor Prigg, seven prisoners during your escape from prison, two officers and one assassin. Blood type 0. Shoe size 7. Most favourite liquor... _Sunshine whiskey_ , which is producing only in Noxus. It's his favorite whiskey too."

,,Stop talkin‘ about that dick!“ Kalista smiled faintly.

,,Twisted Fate, that is his name.Or should I say Tobias Foxtrot?" Graves sighed loudly.

,,Of course that son of a bitch deserves revenge. He deserves to suffer 10 times more than I...years ago, but why are ya here?!"

,,Because we are same."

,,What? I ain't a spirit, like ya."

,,We have same goal."

,,That gypsy almost killed ya?"

,,We both want revenge. You want him to suffer and die...long and painful. With my help, you‘ll get your revenge." Graves looked into the tray.

,,I don‘t have enough ammunition."

,,You don‘t need bullets, but me. Together we can achieve our goal. " He looked at her

,,If I agreed, what would that cost me?"

,,Your soul." Her answer made him laugh.

,,So I give ya my soul, and then ya kill him? That is so fucked up. Ya think I’ll accept it for such a price? "

,,Many souls before you acceded my deal. Until today, their souls are tied to mine. They are happy. They reached them revenge. You can have it too, Malcolm Graves. Give me your soul and together we will torture your ex-boyfriend to the death. "

,,But I‘ll die. It‘s useless to me."

,,Whole life you are longing for revenge and your only target in your life is his death."

His cigar again faded. He didn‘t want it to set fire again. He considered the offer carefully. He could get a long-awaited revenge. Fate would suffer and he would finally wait to deserved rest. At the cost of his own death. No, this was too risky offer. Fate must die by his hands. He will be the last person before his black eyes burn out fo ever.

,,I'm sorry Kalista, but I must revenge do personally and not as a part of ya ... or what ya mean. After his death, I‘ll finally find peace, and when I get tired of my fuckin‘ life, I'll let ya know and give ya my soul voluntarily. " Then again, he burned cigar ,, If ya don’t mind." Kalista stepped closer to him.

,,So beautiful soul with more beautiful color I can‘t refuse." She almost touched his cheek. As would put his face on the ice. Painfully froze.

,,Ya can see what is the color of my soul?" She stepped away and around her coalesced mist.

,,The majority of mortals are blue, the others are green and the rarest are white. Just like yours. This is the purest soul. It is a pity that we couldn‘t agree, Malcolm Graves. May your soul will see vengeance, and let it not fall into the wrong hands. ",,Ya mean claws? Ya bet it succeed." Kalista immediately disappeared in clouds of smoke. The only source of light were his weapon and burning cigar.

,, Well, it's time to get drunk." He went back on a forest path and continued on his way. ,,I think I should stop in Noxus, I got a taste on Sunshine whiskey."

**Author's Note:**

> Continued added here -> Too risky meeting! Thank you for reading!


End file.
